Hey, you who like my stories, check a little here! Please?
by WhiteColor
Summary: That's a big title. Well, I mean, some things about my updating staus and everything else. Some spoilers of future stories (as a short story) to not break the guidelines (credits for the one who had that amazing idea!). [UPDATE: 24/11] [THAT GENRES IS A LIE]
1. UPDATE: OCTOBER 2

**_UPDATE: 2/10 - 21:37_**

Hi everyone~

Well, I don't have _these _good news... about me on FF.

I'm gonna travel that weekend, and then I'll be not able to update, but I'll be sending some pictures of the travel. (And that one is a lie)

So then, this is it.

Ah, and once more-

Can Someone Read Ruby Kiss? I'm kinda of sad without any reviews... isn't it doing great? Help meee, I wanna get better~

Now a short story (more a spoiler to "Copal Road") to not break these guidelines.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Zero's POV**

"Guys... no... stop... I don't...

SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!"

It was all that I could shout before I see two shadows, and then two legs in front of me. My vision was blur, but I could see it's colors -

black and blue.

_Is. This. The. END?_

.:.:.:.:.:.

Well, this is the "probably" going-to-be on Copal Road, sequel of Ruby Kiss.

But whatever, the fact is that I will not be updating, but I'll be reviewing stories that I like. Because 4G rocks :)

~Nataly

PS: Shall I change my avatar pic?


	2. UPDATE: OCTOBER 10

**_UPDATE: 10/10 - 21:12_**

Hi everyone~

It's me once again to annoy you all.

I'm really happy that my stories are getting more reviews and likes! I almost fell off my chair when I saw that my ToD and Calls Me Home, even Ruby Kiss (thanks BTW) had too much reviews since I looked at it! I'm really really happy!

*Clears throat* about my updating...

**Beachy ToD Reloaded: **Definetly you'll see a updating of that thing sooner. I'm getting dares just a few minutes after I post the chapter, so I'll be doing that one faster. I mean- when school stops annoying me. (Stupid science test)

**Calls Me Home: **That one I'll be updating faster too, but not much as the ToD, but I'll be updating faster becuase I really am getting _crazy _about TMNT and then some fics and fanart that I see of them give me ideas since both shows are very alike.

**Ruby Kiss: **Seriously, I don't know when I'll be updating this. Probably later, but I don't know when since my amazing (#SQN) brain is not helping me with ideas. So, seriously, brain, get to work!

**Strange Things: **THAT ONE WILL BE HARD. Man, I'm out of ideas to find a strange thing that Zane probably did before knowing that is a Nindroid, so someone can help please?

To the short story (DA PARODY) to not break that guidelines and... this is it.

* * *

Jay was about to turn on his Ipod 4, and when he turned up the music, it showed up to be...

"NOOOOO JUSTIN BIEBER! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Jay yelled, in pure panic. Zane came closer to him and turned the song.

Jay suddenly started making a strange dance while the other 3 were watching.

"Yes, better go away from here." Kai got his sword and walked away.

* * *

So then, this is it. BTW, Beachy has a theme song! Try to guess which song I parodied!

~Nataly


	3. UPDATE: OCTOBER 19

**UPDATE: 19/10**

I know, that thing will be very very short.

I'm so impatient that I'll be ending the poll on my profile today.

The results are on:

_I will be doing the Frozen Parody._

_Cole &amp; Kai: WINNER (50% LOL)_

_Zane &amp; Jay: 16 %_

_YES: 33% (To do the fic)_

_Zane &amp; Zero: 0%_

_Kai&amp; Nya: 0%_

So then, wait a second that it will be showed!

To the short story:

* * *

The Ninjas stared the serpentine. Until Cole came in front of them all. He opened his mouth to speak, and then started doing... the SAILOR MOON apresentation.

"In the name of the masters of Spinjitzu, I'll punish you!"

Kai facepalmed. "Cole why"

Jay laughed.

Zane only giggled.

* * *

So then, wait for the frozen parody, I'll be doing it!

~Nataly


	4. UPDATE: NOVEMBER 24

p style="text-align: center;"strongemUPDATE: 24/11/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hello, that's me again... you know, the year is ending and also my school is, but my last week on schools is all about tests, like, literally, and I really will have to study a lot! My grades are fine in some, but the subject of the tests are emreally /emhard, like Science that I need 6.1 (you may not understand if the things on your schools is with letters, but on my is with numbers) and then I'll have to study./p  
p style="text-align: center;"RARELY I'LL UPDATE THIS WEEK, AND NEXT ONE I'LL NOT UPDATE NOTHING, ACTUALLY!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(But i'll still comment and read on free time)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Past day 6 you'll see my updates again. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Now let's lead to the short story:/p  
p style="text-align: center;":.:.:.3:.:.:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Zane opened the computer to see something random./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Until he found out about fanfiction./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He closed the computer./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Stayed in shock./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The end./p  
p style="text-align: center;":.:.:.3:.:.:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This is it!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Nataly/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
